Slipping Through My Fingers
by Iggity
Summary: Karen Granger has felt as though she's been losing the grip on her daughter, Hermione, since Albus Dumbledore revealed that she was a witch. Follows Hermione's relationship with her mother and father. Parent/Child fic, with Ron/Hermione romance sprinkles


_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile. I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness and I have to sit down for a while. The feeling that I'm losing her forever, and without really entering her world, I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter. That funny little girl. Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute. The feeling in it, slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing, slipping through my fingers all the time. Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table. Barely awake, I let precious time go by. Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling, and a sense of guilt I can't deny. What happened to the wonderful adventures? The places I had planned for us to go? Well, some of that we did but most we didn't and why I just don't know. Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute; the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing, she keeps on growing; slipping through my fingers all the time. Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers. Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile._

**A/N:** The above are the lyrics for ABBA's **Slipping Through My Fingers**. I was watching **Mamma Mia!** with Shelly and the words sank in and made me think of Mrs Dr Granger and Hermione and how Hermione's parents started to lose Hermione as soon as she got the letter from Hogwarts, all the way up to her marriage to Ron. I'm going to stick with the names I use continually for the Drs Granger (Karen and Jack) because I feel that, in a way, I've set up personalities for Hermione's parents and I want to continue to use them.

Let me tell you; it was weird to write about a very uptight Hermione. I'm used to writing her during or just after the War when she's with Ron. This was freakin' trippy. I'd get half-way through a scene and realise that Hermione and Ron were flirting too much, or Hermione wasn't as uptight as she was supposed to be. And really, try now to picture an eleven year old Hermione after reading that she had kids with Ron. It's unreal! So, I hope I got Young!Hermione spot on.

Enjoy!

**Slipping Through My Fingers**

It was sunny outside the day Hermione Granger's life changed. Karen Granger remembered it well, for she had planned on going to the park with her husband, their daughter, a good book, and a picnic basket. In fact, she and Hermione had been urging Jack Granger to hurry up and get ready because they were both set to go. Jack had complained about there only being five minutes left in the game (football, if Karen's memory served) and that all he had to do was brush his teeth and pull on his trainers.

Karen and Hermione had looked at each other, sighed and rolled their eyes. Karen was about to tell Jack that he had _three_ minutes before they left without him when a knock sounded at the front door. Hermione had frowned slightly and stalked over to the door to open it. Karen watched Hermione and saw a man on the porch.

'Hello,' he said gently, smiling down at Hermione. 'You must be Hermione Granger.'

Hermione had looked up at the man as she said, 'yes, I am. Who are you?'

By this time, Karen had taken the six long strides needed so that she was standing behind Hermione.

'Karen Granger,' she said. 'You are ...?'

'Albus Dumbledore,' the man said softly, removing his rather pointed hat and holding it in front of his chest, bowing his head slightly. 'I must speak with you about your wonderfully talented daughter. Might I come in?'

Karen glanced over her shoulder quickly at her husband for verification and saw Jack a few steps away, arms folded, eyes trained on Albus. Jack's eyes moved slightly and caught Karen's and he nodded his agreement to the question in her eyes. Karen pulled Hermione out of the way.

'Please do,' she said politely.

Albus gave her a small smile and stepped into the house; the door closed behind him and Karen noticed that he didn't even touch it.

'Hermione, why don't you go upstairs and read for a bit; we'll call you back down when we're ready to go out,' said Jack, still watching Albus.

Hermione frowned a bit, but turned and headed to her room. Karen watched her go before turning back to Albus.

'What do you need to discuss with us that involves Hermione?' Jack demanded.

Albus took a breath and looked around the sitting room, his eyes lingering on the bookshelves.

'Do you read much, Mrs Granger?' he asked softly.

Karen blinked.

'Quite a bit, actually,' she replied slowly. 'Why?'

'Have you read the stories with witches and wizards and dragons and magic?' he asked, his deep voice calm.

Karen nodded.

'They're Hermione's favourite. Again, why?'

Albus Dumbledore fixed his blue eyes on Karen's brown ones.

'What if I told you Hermione was magical?' he asked.

Karen looked blankly at Albus before shaking her head.

'No,' she said. 'No, that's not possible.'

'And why not, Mrs Granger?'

'Because Jack nor I are magical. That wouldn't work out.'

Albus smiled gently.

'Has Hermione ever done something she couldn't explain? Say ... when she was upset or angry?'

Karen cycled through her memories and landed on one.

_**'Karen Granger speaking.'**_

_**'Hello, Mrs Granger. This is Mr Pitts calling from --'**_

_**'Oh no; what happened?'**_

_**'Well, I was hoping you could tell me that. I'm Hermione's physical education instructor and there was an incident at the school this afternoon involving your daughter and three other girls.'**_

_**'Are they all alright?' Karen asked.**_

_**'Oh, yes, I just thought you should be forewarned about the situation; maybe sit Hermione down and have a chat with her about what happened,' Pitts replied smoothly.**_

_**'But what **__did__** happen?'**_

_**'Well, it seems that the three girls were ribbing your daughter. Next thing we know, the girls are stuck in the basketball hoops and Hermione's looking up at them. Any ideas?'**_

_**Karen's eyebrows furrowed.**_

_**'I haven't a clue, Mr Pitts. But thank you for the heads up; I'll be sure to talk to Hermione about it later on,' she replied.**_

_**'Oh, it's not a problem at all, Mrs Granger. Have a nice day.'**_

'Yes,' said Karen. 'Several times. She never could understand how it happened.'

Albus nodded.

'Sometimes, when a child does not know how to control their magic, it gets out of the child's control. Especially when the child is emotional. When did it first happen?' Albus asked.

Karen shrugged and looked over at her husband.

'The day she was born,' he replied.

Albus turned and looked at Jack.

'Oh?' he asked. 'What happened?'

'She was crying something awful and I was trying to get Karen comfortable and then was going to tend to Hermione, but by the time I got there, the pacifier that had been on the side table was in Hermione's mouth,' Jack explained. 'We hadn't a clue how it happened.'

Albus smiled slightly.

'We have been tracking Hermione's magic since she was born,' he said quietly. 'As soon as a magical child is brought into the world, our Ministry of Magic records it. Hermione's name made it to the list, and she is enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is,' he added, 'if you choose to allow her to go and if she _wants_ to go.'

'Of course I want to go!'

Karen turned and saw Hermione standing in the hallway.

'Hermione, you're supposed to be in your room,' said Jack.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and took a breath before speaking.

'I'm a witch. I've been doing magic since I was born, you just said so yourself. No wonder I never fit in,' she said. 'I can do things that normal people can't.'

Albus glanced at Jack and then Karen before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a letter.

'This is for you,' he said to Hermione, holding out the letter. 'I think you and your parents should discuss it, but you must reply before the 31st of July.'

'How will we do that?' Karen asked.

'I'll be leaving my phoenix with you,' said Albus.

'Well ...'

Karen trailed off and looked over at Jack.

'I want to go,' said Hermione. 'Please. I don't want to go back to that school; I don't fit in there and I never will. And I'll always know that I'm a witch.' She looked at her parents. 'Please, let me go.'

Karen heard Jack sigh and she looked over at him. Jack shrugged and Karen nodded.

'Alright,' she heard herself say. 'But you must promise to focus on your studies!'

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her mother.

'Since when don't I? And this'll be much more fun than anything I could've learned in my other school,' she said, grinning.

Albus smiled at Hermione before looking over at Jack.

'Mr Granger, Mrs Granger,' he said, nodding to Karen, 'as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I thank you for your time and I'll make sure to keep Hermione on my attendance list.'

Albus stood slowly, plopped his hat back on his head and bowed himself out of the house.

As soon as he left, Karen knew she was starting to lose her only daughter.

* * *

'Do you see her?'

'She's over there, with the two boys,' said Karen, pointing over at Hermione.

A black-haired boy was grinning and waving goodbye as he walked over to whom Karen thought was his mother, father, and brother. After one glance at the looks on the aforementioned's faces, she knew she was mistaken. Karen looked back over at Hermione, who was a bit red in the face as she spoke to the tall, red-haired boy beside her. The boy grinned and Hermione's body shook with what Karen assumed was a laugh. After several minutes of watching Hermione with the boy, Jack whispered, 'I don't like him.'

Karen smirked.

'Oh no? Why not?'

Jack grunted.

'I dunno. Just don't,' he replied, glaring at the boy.

Karen chuckled slightly.

'It has nothing to do with the fact that he is obviously the object of your daughter's romantic affections, right?'

Jack shifted his glare to his wife.

'No,' he replied, sounding quite immature.

Karen laughed quietly before pecking Jack's cheek.

'I'm sure she just fancies him. It'll be gone in no time,' she whispered.

Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around Karen's waist.

'I hope so,' he murmured. 'She's only twelve!'

'Mum! Dad!' Hermione called, rushing toward her parents.

Jack's arm left Karen's waist so he could wrap Hermione up in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground. Hermione laughed and hugged Jack before struggling to get back on the ground. Jack put her down and she rushed over to Karen, who held her tightly.

'Hello, little one,' she said.

Hermione pulled back a bit and smiled.

'Hey, Mum.'

'Where're your things, Mya?' Jack asked.

'Oh! They're still over by Ron,' said Hermione, looking back at the red-haired boy. 'I'll go get them.'

Hermione walked back over to the boy, who was laughing. Hermione swatted his arm and he chuckled, picking up her trunk. Hermione's cheeks flushed and Karen saw the boy's ears turn pink as he walked over with Hermione.

'-- in here, Hermione? It weighs a bloody ton!'

'Watch your language, Ron,' she replied. 'It's books and clothes.'

'That's what I have in my trunk too, but it doesn't weigh as much as yours!' Ron exclaimed.

Hermione huffed.

'Well, you know how I am about books.'

'Oh, that's right; you have about twelve copies of _Hogwarts: A History_, right? Carry them around everywhere with you?' Ron teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

'You didn't _have_ to help me, you know,' she pointed out.

Ron's ears deepened in colour.

'Apparently I did; how you would have managed to carry this trunk the twelve feet is beyond me considering I can hardly lift it!' he replied.

Hermione was about to reply, but Karen cleared her throat and smiled.

'I'm sure I could have done it,' said Jack, looking at Ron.

Ron looked as though he wanted to shrink back, but instead he straightened himself up and held out his hand.

'Ron Weasley,' he said, grinning.

Jack eyed him before gripping Ron's hand.

'Jack Granger,' he said.

Ron's hand was dropped as quickly as it was gripped and Ron looked over at Karen, who smiled at him.

'Karen Granger,' she said.

Ron nodded at her and turned to Hermione.

'So you're OK for now?' he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled at him.

'Yeah,' she said. 'Tell your brothers to behave themselves.'

Ron snorted.

'Load that'll do,' he replied. 'Take care, Hermione. Keep in touch.'

'If I had an owl, I would,' she said, smiling.

'Then I guess I'll have to owl you first, eh?' said Ron, grinning back. 'See you.'

'Bye, Ron,' she called.

Ron waved at her before jogging over to a group of red haired people. Karen watched as Hermione sighed slightly and turned around.

'So? What happened after Christmas?' Karen asked, tugging on Jack's arm and leading the way out of the station.

'Nothing, really,' said Hermione, trailing between her parents. 'Exams. I have some homework for Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick, but nothing really happened.'

'Why was Ron all beat up? He looked like he had a cut near his eye,' said Karen, looking back at Hermione, who was looking around rather guiltily.

'Um ... I think he got into a fight with his brothers. He's the youngest boy, second youngest child. All his older sibilings are boys,' said Hermione.

Karen got the feeling that Hermione was lying, but didn't press the matter.

'Sounds very uneventful,' she said, unlocking the car and turning to face her daughter.

Hermione shrugged a bit.

'I like it,' she said. 'And I finally fit in. I don't know if I'll ever get used to the owls delivering the post, though.'

Karen watched as her daughter looked over at the doorway to King's Cross station. The black haired boy walked out with his relatives and Hermione waved at him when he looked over. The boy waved back and shouted, 'Take care of yourself, Hermione! I'll be in touch!'

Hermione grinned and shouted back, 'You too, Harry!'

Karen watched as Hermione kept her eyes on Harry until the car started. Hermione took a deep breath and then turned back to her parents.

'He lives with his horrible aunt, uncle and cousin,' she explained. 'They're terrible to him; treat him like a servant. One reason why he's so humble.'

Karen nodded and opened the door before tossing Jack the keys.

'Take us home, darling,' she said to him.

Jack nodded and they headed off. As Karen listened to her daughter discuss Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, she realised that her grip on Hermione slipped just a bit more.

* * *

'Oh no.'

'What's wrong?'

'I think Ron got Harry into trouble,' said Hermione, pacing the kitchen, a scrap of parchment in her hand.

Karen leant against the doorframe with her arms folded.

'How?'

'Harry gave us the phone number to his aunt and uncle's. Apparently Ron didn't understand the mechanics of a telephone. And according to his letter, "I think I got Harry in trouble when I used that damned fellytone thing, so it'd be best if you don't call him",' Hermione read.

Karen snorted with laughter.

'"Fellytone"?' she asked.

Hermione looked up and shook her head.

'I don't understand that boy. I explained it to him before we left; you pick up the receiver, you press the numbers needed, and then you wait. When the person answers, you speak in the _same tone_ you use when having a normal conversation!'

Karen watched as Hermione collapsed into a kitchen chair and let her head slam against the wooden table. Sighing, she walked over to her daughter and sat down beside her, rubbing her back gently.

'I'm sure Harry's fine. You've written to him, right?'

'Yes, but he hasn't written back. I don't know whether it's because him being famous has finally gone to his head and he thinks that he doesn't need me as a friend anymore or if someone is preventing him from replying or even _seeing_ his letters,' said Hermione, lifting her head and resting it on her hands.

Karen stood and put on the kettle. 'Tea?'

'_Please_,' Hermione replied. 'I miss your tea; Hogwarts' is just too ... weak, I suppose.'

Karen watched as Hermione spread a fresh sheet of parchment out on the kitchen table, unscrewed an ink pot and dipped her quill into it.

'Ball-point pens not good enough for you, then?' she asked Hermione, who chuckled slightly.

'I'm used to quills by now,' she said, shrugging. 'No ball-point pens at Hogwarts.'

Karen nodded absently as she felt her daughter slip even more.

* * *

_15, December, 1992_

_Mum and Dad;_

_I'd love to come back for Christmas, but I have a ton of homework due after the holidays and I need to use the library to get most of it done. I'll miss you, but Ron and Harry are staying too, so I won't be alone._

_I love you both,_

_Hermione_

Karen sighed and tossed the letter to Jack, who read through it and frowned slightly.

'She'll be alone with two boys?' he asked.

Karen nodded.

'I'm sure that she'll be fine. She's thirteen,' she said. 'And besides, Harry and Ron are her friends.'

'But they're _boys_.'

Karen glared at her husband.

'She's growing up, Jack. Deal with it.'

* * *

'Where are we going this year?' Hermione asked after Karen instructed her to pack her trunk.

'France,' Karen replied, smiling.

'Really? Oh, that's perfect! I've heard that France has a _lot_ of magical history! I'll have to re-write my History of Magic essay, but it'll be worth it!' Hermione exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

Karen felt the smile on her face disappear as Hermione bound up the stairs.

'What's wrong, darling?' Jack asked, coming up behind Karen and pressing a kiss to her cheek as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Karen took a deep breath and leant back against her husband.

'Next time we decide to travel, it has to be somewhere that has _no_ magical history,' she murmured.

* * *

__

19, September, 1993

_Hermione;_

_Happy birthday, darling! I hope you're having a wonderful day. What did you get yourself as an early gift? I hope it isn't some huge book that caught your eye; you're aging yourself and you're only fourteen._

_We hope to hear from you soon!_

_Mum and Dad__21, September, 1993_

* * *

_Mum and Dad;_

_I had an interesting day. Nothing special, though I spent the evening snuggling with Crookshanks, whom I bought as my early gift. He's not a dog, Dad, so relax. Crookshanks is my cat and he's amazing. Better than any book, Mum. He's incredibly loyal, though Ron doesn't care much for him. Oh well; I don't care. Ron's probably just jealous that all he has is Scabbers the rat. Honestly, cats chase rats; it's in their nature! But, of course, Ronald Weasley cannot seem to wrap his mind around the fact that __**some animals**__ don't just dance around what they want._

_Anyway, school is going great, except I'm in a few classes that Harry and Ron had no interest in. Oh well, I'm sure I'll adapt to that feeling._

_I miss you both!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

'She's growing up,' said Jack, 'and she fancies Ronald.'

Karen took a breath and nodded.

'I know,' she replied. 'I know.'

* * *

'Ron, you take care, OK?' Hermione said softly.

Ron nodded at her and they smiled at each other before Ron walked towards his family, leaving Hermione with her parents.

'So, do you think he fancies you in return?' Karen asked, grinning.

Hermione turned around and blinked, her cheeks blazing.

'I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about,' she said.

Karen laughed.

'Right, of course you don't,' she said.

Hermione looked back at Ron and Karen noticed grin on her daughter's face when she saw that Ron was looking right back at her. She waved at him and Ron waved back and Hermione turned back to her mother, grinning while chewing on her bottom lip. Karen's eyebrows lifted and Hermione sighed.

'Am I that obvious?' she whispered.

Karen nodded, a small smile on her face. Hermione sighed and grabbed her trunk, heading towards the car. She slipped even more.

* * *

'Mum, Ron just owled me; he wants to know if I can come over to his house early this summer. There's a Quidditch game and his dad managed to get box seats for practically the entire family. Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie aren't able to go or don't want to, so Ron's inviting me and Harry to come. It's the World Cup,' said Hermione, grinning widely.

Karen raised an eyebrow.

'Quidditch?'

'It's basically basketball on brooms with more balls and more hoops,' Hermione explained.

'And Arthur will be with you?'

'Along with Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Ron and Harry. Also, a lot of Ministry officials.'

Karen chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

'I want Arthur to come and pick you up. I want to speak with him before you go, OK?'

Hermione beamed.

'I'll let Ron know,' she said excitedly, jumping and racing to her room.

* * *

'How are they coming again?'

'Floo network.'

'What the bloody hell is a Floo network?' Jack asked.

'Language, Jack,' said Karen.

Hermione looked between her parents and let out a gentle laugh.

'What?' Karen asked.

Hermione shook her head.

'It's no big deal,' she whispered, still smiling.

Karen cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who laughed again.

'You just reminded me of me and Ron, that's all,' she said softly. 'It made me laugh a little.'

Karen glanced at her husband and sighed quietly; Hermione was slipping even more.

* * *

_5, November, 1994_

_Mum,_

_This is for you and you alone. If you show Dad, I will never forgive you._

_I need boy advice. Harry and Ron are refusing to talk to each other and I'm the one stuck running back and forth between them both. I suppose I should start from the beginning. There's a contest at school for the older students. Mainly because it requires extremely advanced spell-work that younger students wouldn't be able to either master not to mention have ever heard of. Someone entered Harry into the contest and no one but me and the teachers believe that Harry himself did it. And the teachers only believe that it wasn't Harry because Dumbledore told them so. Ron was completely hacked off and seems to believe that Harry managed to get over the Age Line that was placed around the Cup to prevent the younger students from entering and then didn't tell Ron. So now I'm stuck running between the boy I think of as a best friend and the boy that I fancy._

_Also, there's a famous Quidditch player staying at Hogwarts who keeps watching me. I think he might actually be interested in me. What do I do about that? This is so ... well, so NEW to me. I really am NOT used to being interesting. Help, please!_

_Hermione__8, November, 1994_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Don't worry about Ron and Harry; they'll make up sooner or later. Until then, just make sure you aren't ditching one of them for the other. Make sure that Ron's occupied before wandering over to Harry and vice versa. Give them the same amount of attention and all should be well on your part._

_As for this Quidditch player of yours, it sounds as if he is either interested or just really creepy. Hopefully the former and not the latter. Just be yourself, darling. If he's interested, it's because he's seen you relaxed and open. If he's cute and YOU'RE interested, then go for it! But wait until he asks you; you don't want to seem desperate OR like a fool._

_I hope you're well, darling, despite the boy problems that you've found yourself landed in._

_Love you!_

_Muma__14, December, 1994_

* * *

_Mum,_

_Do boys ever get less confusing? Harry completed the first task of the contest, and he and Ron were instantly friends again. How? Well, of course there was no explanation, it just HAPPENED! Best of mates! I doubt I will ever understand the male species._

_As for Mr Quidditch Player! There's a Yule Ball in celebration of the contest bringing together three major magical schools (I don't think I mentioned that in the first letter): Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaubaxons. He asked me to the Ball, Mum. Guess what I said?_

_Obviously, yes. So, I have my first ever date. To a really fancy ball. With a famous Quidditch player. Did I mention that he's the student that was chosen to play in the contest for Durmstrang? Yeah, I feel like I have a lot to live up to, even though I don't, really. I'll need some help with my hair; I'm sure Ginny would love to help out, along with Lavender and Parvati. The last two LOVE doing make overs, whether it sticks or not, so they'll probably say yes before I can finish my sentence._

_I'm going to be extremely busy until after New Years (Harry needs some help with the clue to the next piece of the contest and I need to do my homework), but I'll try and owl you about how the ball went as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Hermione_'There she is! Hermione!'

* * *

Karen sighed as Jack waved their daughter over. Hermione kept glancing back at Ron, who was chewing on his bottom lip slightly as she went.

'What's with Ron?' Karen asked when Hermione reached her.

'He's just worried for Harry,' said Hermione, showing what seemed to be a forced smile. 'How are you?'

Karen hugged her daughter.

'Did Harry win the contest?' she asked softly.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Karen, her eyes wide. Then she nodded.

'Yeah. Yes, he won. He won,' Hermione murmured. 'I ... I need to talk to Ron before we go.'

Karen nodded and Hermione turned, gripping her father's arm gently as she passed by. Ron turned completely and Hermione broke out into a run. Karen watched as Hermione threw herself at Ron, who blushed furiously but gently placed his arms around her and mumbled something Karen couldn't make out. Hermione nodded and Ron closed his eyes, pulling Hermione a bit closer.

'Are they together?' Jack asked Karen.

'I don't think so,' Karen whispered back. 'But he does fancy her the way she fancies him. Look how he's holding her.'

Hermione pulled back from Ron and stood on her toes to peck his cheek. Ron murmured something to Hermione, who replied and patted the pocket of her denims. Ron nodded and murmured something else to her.

'You do too,' Karen managed to make out as Hermione turned to leave.

Ron nodded and Hermione started to go, but was tackled by a red haired girl, who hugged her tightly. Hermione laughed and hugged the girl back.

'Who's that?' Jack asked.

'I don't know, Jack,' said Karen. 'I've been here as long as you have. Though, were I to guess, I would say it's Ron's sister, Ginny. Apparently she and Hermione are best friends.'

Hermione released Ginny and Ginny was talking rather quickly, but Hermione could understand her because she was nodding and replying just as quickly. Ginny nodded when Hermione finished talking and hugged her again before walking back over to her family. Hermione stayed where she was, looking at Ron, who was watching her, his jaw tight. Hermione brought her right hand up to her face and she gave Ron a small wave. Ron waved back and Hermione started walking backwards. She was almost at her parents before she turned to face them, still looking over her shoulder. She sighed as Ron waved one last time and, seeming reluctant, turned back to his family. Hermione turned her head to face her parents and she looked at her mother and then walked forward and hugged Karen tightly.

'Are you OK?' Karen asked, hugging her daughter back.

Hermione nodded against Karen's shoulder and reached out for Jack, who gripped her hand. Hermione let her mother go and hugged her father, who looked at Karen in surprise. Karen shrugged and Jack held his daughter. Karen glanced over at the Weasleys, who were still in the same spot as before. Ron was watching Hermione, though, and as soon as Karen nodded at him, he turned, said something to his family, and walked over to Hermione, who had let Jack go and reached to place her trunks on the trolly. Ron reached her just in time to lift them out of her hands and place them down for her before resting his hands on her shoulders.

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' he whispered.

Hermione nodded.

'I'll be fine, Ron. Go take care of your family,' she whispered back.

Ron shook his head.

'I don't like leaving you alone like this,' he mumbled.

Hermione gripped his arms.

'Ron, who am I?' she whispered.

Ron grinned slightly.

'The brightest bloody witch of her time,' he whispered back.

Hermione smiled at him.

'Exactly,' she murmured. 'I'll be fine. You'll see me soon anyway; your dad said something about Sirius and starting the Order up again. Under Dumbledore's orders.'

Ron nodded and Hermione hesitated before hugging him.

'I'll see you in a week,' she said quietly. 'Until then, keep an ear out, OK?'

Ron nodded and cleared his throat slightly before taking a step back from her.

'You do the same, yeah?'

Hermione nodded. Ron took a breath and looked over at Jack and Karen, who were both watching the scene between the two friends who obviously longed to be more.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Granger,' he said. 'How are you?'

'We're fine, Ron,' said Karen softly. 'Thank you. And yourself?'

Ron nodded.

'I'm alright, thanks. I ... I guess I'll let you go, Hermione. I'll owl you.'

Hermione smiled.

'I have no doubt about that, Ron,' she whispered. 'See you in a week?'

'Maybe a little longer. We might have to hammer out some details.'

'OK. Owl me about it,' she whispered.

Ron nodded and gently gripped her shoulder before walking back over to his parents, who waved at Karen and Jack. Karen smiled and waved at Molly and Arthur before turning back to Hermione.

'What aren't you telling us?' she asked, driving the trolly out of King's Cross and into the parking lot.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Harry leave with the Dursleys. Harry glanced over at her and she held up her hand as if gripping something. Harry nodded and patted his pocket and she nodded back and waved to him as they stopped at the car. Harry waved back and disappeared from view.

'Well?' Karen asked softly, loading Hermione's trunk and Crookshank's basket into the car.

Hermione shook her head.

'I don't know what you''re talking about,' she whispered.

'Why was Ron so concerned about Harry and you? And why were you so concerned about Ron and whether Harry had his wand?'

Hermione shrugged.

'We had a very intense Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He taught us to always be alert and make sure your wand was on you at all times. It really opened our eyes to how important our wands are to us,' she said.

_There's something missing..._

Karen sighed and pulled Hermione aside.

'If that school is dangerous --'

'It's not. It's one of the safest places in the Wizarding World,' Hermione replied. 'We have Albus Dumbledore as our Headmaster; he's the strongest wizard in the world.'

Karen watched Hermione and then nodded.

'Alright. What was this about seeing Ron in a week?'

Hermione blushed.

'Fifth year is O.W.L.s, which is mainly like all of the major exams rolled into one giant exam,' Hermione explained. 'He needs help with some subjects and wants to get a head start on them. For that, he'll need my help.'

Karen nodded again and (after fighting the urge to pester Hermione about what she said about a serious order) opened the door of the car.

'Then you'll have to go help him, won't you?'

Hermione beamed at her mother.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Karen smiled at Hermione and kissed her forehead.

'Get in; we're going home.'

* * *

'What happened to you?' Karen exclaimed as Hermione walked over slowly, aided by Ron.

'Careful, Hermione,' he warned, leading her to lean against the pillar. 'I'll be right back, OK? I'm going to get your trunk and Crookshanks' basket.'

Hermione nodded at him and smiled painfully.

'Thank you,' she said.

Ron nodded and sprinted across the platform to grab her things.

'Hermione, what happened?' Karen repeated.

Hermione rolled her head and looked at her mother.

'Oh, it's nothing huge. I slipped on the stairs in the Girl's Dorm. Broke a few ribs and Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up, but I'm still bruised. I have to take a few potions every few hours,' she said.

'Yes, you do, and if you forget, I'll never forgive you,' said Ron, who had returned with Hermione's belongings.

'Oh, don't,' said Hermione, reaching forward. 'You shouldn't be lifting heavy things, Ron.'

Ron snorted.

'I'm fine, unlike some of us,' he replied, straightening up, his back cracking slightly.

'What happened to Ron?'

Ron glanced at Hermione, who cleared her throat.

'He carried me to the Hospital Wing when I fell.'

'When you fell,' Ron repeated slowly.

Hermione glared at him.

'When I fell down the Girl's Dormitory stairs, Ronald,' she said fiercely.

'The Girl's -- OH! Yeah, I did. I think I must have bumped my head; I've been forgetting some things as of late,' he said to Karen and Jack.

Karen eyed Ron before shifting her gaze to her daughter, who was breathing rather heavily.

'Ron,' she whispered.

Ron looked over at her and immediately gripped her around the waist.

'I've got you,' he murmured. 'Here, sit on your trunk.'

Hermione sat down, but didn't release her grip on Ron's shirt, forcing him to kneel down in front of her.

'The potions,' she said. 'I need them now.'

Ron looked around wildly and then glanced over at his family.

'Shit,' he breathed.

'Language,' Hermione said immediately. 'What's wrong?'

Ron gripped Hermione's hands.

'They're with Ginny. I'll be right back, OK? I'll go get them.'

Hermione nodded and let Ron's shirt go. Ron leapt away from Hermione and took off towards his sister, whose eyes widened as her giant of a brother charged towards her, his hand out. Ginny thrust out the rucksack and Ron grabbed it and turned, racing back to Hermione, who was laughing quietly.

'You didn't need to scare the daylights out of Gin,' she whispered as Ron knelt down in front of her again.

Ron laughed a bit as he dug around in the bag.

'Green one first, Hermione. Here we go.'

'I can do it myself, Ron, I don't need you to --'

Ron shoved the spoon into her mouth and Hermione nearly gagged; from the spoon or the taste of the potion, Karen was unsure. Hermione grimaced as she swallowed and resumed her sentence.

'I don't need you to spoon-feed me the potions, Ronald,' she said, now clearly irritated.

Ron looked at her.

'Do you know which one comes next, Hermione? Because, excuse me, but I was under the impression that you've allowed me to do this for the past few days.'

Hermione looked rather embarrassed when Ron finished speaking and he hmphed as he poured out the next potion. Hermione grudgingly but obediantly opened her mouth when the spoon came up to her lips and Ron grinned in triumph once all six of the potions had been ingested. He dropped the spoon into the bag with the potions and handed it to Hermione, who slung it over her shoulders and stood slowly, twisting slightly.

'Don't test it!' Ron exclaimed. 'You'll hurt yourself!'

Hermione looked at him and handed him a sheet of parchment and a ball-point pen.

'I need you to write out the order, please,' she whispered, her cheeks flaming.

Ron took the pen and examined it.

'What in the hell is this?' he asked her.

'It's a pen, Ron,' Hermione replied.

Ron looked at the ink inside and gaped at her.

'It's ink?'

'Yes, Ron, can you please write the order? We have to go.'

Ron shook his head.

'Right, sorry,' he mumbled, placing the parchment on her trunk and scrawling the order of the potions. 'Here.'

Hermione took the pen and parchment back with a murmured thanks. Ron nodded and scratched at the back of his neck.

'You're better for now, yeah?'

Hermione nodded.

'I should be fine until after dinner,' she said, smiling at him. 'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Taking care of me. You're a great friend, Ron,' Hermione said softly.

Ron's face fell slightly as he nodded.

'So are you,' he replied. 'Well, I ... I better get back; they're all waiting on me.'

Hermione nodded and stood on her toes to kiss Ron's cheek.

'Bye for now, Ron,' she whispered.

Ron waved at her and walked back over to his parents, who, like always, waved at Karen and Jack, who waved back. Karen tapped Hermione's shoulder and beckoned her out of King's Cross station.

'So he helped you to the Hospital Wing, did he?' Karen asked, glancing at Jack, who shook his head and dug out the keys to the car.

Hermione nodded.

'I was coming down for lunch the other day and I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the stairs. Spiral, stone staircase,' Hermione replied. 'Needless to say, I had a few broken bones. My ribs being the worst of it. I banged my head, but it was nothing extremely horrid.'

'And Ron was waiting in the Common Room when this happened?'

'My boys rarely go anywhere without me,' said Hermione. 'That's how deep our friendship is.'

Karen nodded and closed the boot of the car. Hermione shrugged and clambered into the backseat, slipping away from Karen even more.

* * *

'I hate him!' Hermione growled, slamming the boot of the car down with unnecessary extra force. The slam echoed throughout the parking lot and Karen blinked as Hermione continued her rant. 'He leads me on and leads me on and leads me on and then _WHAM_! He snogs some slag!'

Hermione whipped open the door of the backseat and threw herself into the car, slamming the door shut. Karen and Jack looked at each other over the top of the car before climbing in, entering halfway through the rest of Hermione's rant.

'--had a date, but I guess not, since he's with _her_!'

'I thought you were going to that teacher's Christmas party together?' Karen asked as Jack started the car.

'Yeah, so did I, Mum. Apparently not. Apparently, like bloody always, I did something that hacked him off, so he decided to hurt me for no actual reason! And now he won't talk to me about it!'

Karen looked at her daughter in the wing mirror; she was biting her lip, obviously trying not to cry. Hermione locked gazes with her mother in the mirror.

'Please, don't,' she whispered just as Karen opened her mouth to speak. 'Please.'

Karen closed her mouth and nodded, watching as Hermione rested her head on the glass of the window and closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks.

_She's in love with her best friend_, Karen thought, still watching her daughter. _She's in love with him and she knows it._

Hermione slipped away a bit more.

* * *

'What's going on, Hermione? Why are we picking you up so early?'

Hermione grabbed at Ron, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Karen glanced around and saw Harry walking towards them.

'You must be Harry,' said Karen softly.

Harry nodded and raised his arm, his hand out.

'Harry Potter. You're Dr Granger, am I right?' Harry asked.

Karen gripped Harry's hand as she replied.

'Yes, I am. Karen Granger. This is my husband, Jack,' she said.

Harry shook Jack's hand and then glanced over at Hermione, who was watching him.

'Well?' he asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

'Not yet,' she said, sounding exhausted. 'Later. I'll tell you when we pick you up.'

Harry nodded and glanced at Ron, who was watching Hermione as she bit her lip. Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and Ron looked over at Harry, who raised his eyebrows. Ron cleared his throat and removed his arm from Hermione's shoulders. Hermione looked up at Ron in confusion but then saw Harry in front of her and she sighed and threw her arms around him, pulling him to her tightly. Harry hugged her back, his arms shaking.

'Why did have to be you?' Hermione whispered, tears running down her face.

Harry gripped her shirt.

'Because I'm not supposed to live a normal life, I guess.'

'We'll be there, you know. Me and Ron.'

'You've said that a lot as of late.'

'That's because you seem to keep forgetting that we're in this together.'

Harry pulled back and Hermione wiped her face as she looked at him. Harry shook his head.

'You shouldn't.'

'But we will anyway,' said Ron, clapping Harry on the back. 'The Golden Trio sticks together, mate.'

'Hermione, what is going on?' Jack asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione sighed.

'I'll explain everything at home in a few days, OK?' she whispered. 'I promise.'

Jack and Karen looked at each other.

'You've been hiding things from us since your first year, haven't you?' Karen whispered.

Hermione looked at her mother and locked gazes with her.

'Yes,' she said simply. 'I didn't want to, but I felt it was prudent to do so. I'll catch you up in a few days at home. Like I said. I just ... I need rest.'

'At least tell us why we're picking you up so early,' said Karen.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again and Ron immediately swooped her up in his arms, holding her to his chest.

'It's OK, we can tell them,' he whispered, stroking her hair. 'It's OK.'

Harry turned to face Karen as Ron comforted Hermione.

'I'm sure you know about Albus Dumbledore,' he said quietly. 'Headmaster of Hogwarts.'

Karen nodded and Harry continued.

'Professor Dumbledore was killed the other night. We held his funeral today at Hogwarts and then were instructed to pack our trunks and board the Hogwarts Express to come home. Not to worry about being picked up because our parents and guardians had been notified of the early pick up, though no reason had been given.'

Karen gaped at Harry, who was looking rather grim.

'How was he killed?' Jack asked.

Harry gritted his teeth before answering.

'Our ex-potions teacher murdered him,' he growled.

Hermione looked up.

'Stop,' she whispered. 'I'll tell them the rest later.'

'I'll be there for you,' Ron whispered. 'Just owl me the day before, OK?'

Hermione looked up at him and nodded.

'OK,' she whispered back. 'Thank you.'

Harry looked away as Ron hugged Hermione again. Karen placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, making Harry look over at her.

'Hermione has told us so much about you,' she whispered. 'You're a very well-known wizard, apparently?'

Harry sighed as he nodded.

'And yet,' Karen continued, 'you're best friends with my daughter.'

'Well, I _did_ save her from a mountain troll, which resulted in her saving me and Ron from a lifetime of detention,' Harry mumbled.

Karen blinked.

'What?'

Harry looked at Karen and then whipped around to face Hermione.

'Hell, Hermione, you haven't even told them how we became _friends_?' he exclaimed.

Hermione drew herself up and looked Harry in the eye.

'I figured if I ever wanted to see you _or_ Ron ever again, the best thing to do would be to skim over all of the danger that I've been in for the past six years!' she snapped. 'Sorry if I wanted to continue to attend Hogwarts and spend time with my only ever friends.'

Harry deflated a bit and Hermione's nostrils stopped flaring. He sighed and leant against the pillar, sliding down to the floor with his hands in his jet-black hair. Hermione watched him before sighing and shaking her head.

'I doubt Ron's told his family everything,' she said.

Ron cleared his throat.

'Actually, they know everything. Mainly because I was forced to tell them, but they found out otherwise if I didn't,' he replied quietly.

Hermione groaned and her head fell against his shoulder.

'Thanks for the support, Ronald,' she said sarcastically.

Harry stood and glanced over at the Dursleys, who were being spoken to by several different people, including Arthur Weasley. Karen reached out and gripped Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked up and sighed heavily.

'Right,' she whispered. 'We need to go.'

Karen nodded and Harry looked frantically between them.

'Hermione...'

'It'll be fine, Harry.'

'No, Hermione, I need you for this. Whether I want you to come or not, I do need you,' he said, pleading with her.

Hermione placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

'Harry, I'm going. I'll be there. I'm not going to give up on you after seven years. I'm not that kind of person, and you know that,' she whispered. 'I told you I'm coming, so I'm coming.'

'You haven't told your parents everything,' he hissed at her. 'You really think they're going to let you --'

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand as she frowned.

'I'll deal with it, OK?' she said, removing her hand.

Harry watched her for a few seconds before nodding.

'Be safe,' he said. 'I'll see you on my birthday.'

Hermione nodded and hugged him before letting him walk over to the Dursleys after he said goodbye to her parents. Ron rested a large hand on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione turned and took a breath.

'I guess I'll see you in a few days,' she whispered.

Ron nodded and gently squeezed her shoulder.

'I'm leaving Pig with you so you can owl me as soon as you need me.'

Hermione shook her head.

'It's not safe to send letters now,' she whispered.

'How are we going to contact each other, then?' he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment before brightening slightly.

'Still have your D.A. coin?' she asked.

Ron grinned.

'You're brilliant, Hermione,' he said, hugging her. 'Change the day and I'll come. Promise. I'll grab it from my trunk when I get home, OK? I'll just Apparate over.'

Hermione nodded and Ron kissed her forehead, making them both blush.

'I'll see you in a few days, Ron. Keep yourself safe, OK?'

Ron nodded and Hermione watched as he left, his hand moving from her shoulder down her arm. He gently gripped her fingers before turning and walking toward his family. Hermione turned away from Ron and faced her parents, taking a breath.

'Let's go then,' she whispered, grabbing her trolly and wheeling it out of King's Cross.

* * *

'Prove it's you.'

'Honestly, Hermione, you know it's me.'

'No, I don't. Prove it.'

Karen peered into the living room where Ron stood, his hands in the air. Hermione had her wand out and directed at her best friend.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley, born March first, son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, I saved you from a mountain troll in first year on halloween. Second year, you were petrified because of the Basilisk that haunted the Chamber of Secrets. Third year, you used a Time Turner to attend all of your classes, not to mention using it to help Harry save Buckbeak the Hippogriff and Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather. Fourth year, you kept running back and forth between me and Harry because we weren't talking. You also dated that git _Vicky_ from Durmstrang. Fifth year, Dolohov attacked you and I had to make sure you took your potions. Green one first, then yellow, red, black, orange and, finally, light blue. Last year, you and I were supposed to go to Slughorn's Christmas party together, but I mucked it up by dating Lavender. I told you I loved you when you corrected my essay after I was poisoned and had yet to break it off with Lavender,' he added.

Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her wand.

'Hi,' she whispered.

Ron chuckled softly.

'Hi,' he replied. 'Have you told them everything?'

Hermione nodded and pulled Ron into the kitchen, where Karen still sat, absorbing the end of the conversation she had with Hermione and Jack about the past year in Hermione's life. Ron sat down and greeted Karen, who nodded in his direction.

'I think she's still a little stunned,' Hermione mumbled to Ron, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed slightly.

'Can't really blame her,' he murmured. 'Her only daughter's been fighting against dark wizards since she was twelve years old.'

'That doesn't help the matter, Ron,' Karen said vaguely.

'Sorry, Mrs Granger.'

'Mum, you and Dad ... you're both in danger,' said Hermione.

Karen looked at her daughter and, though she didn't understand how, she knew what was going to happen.

'You need to save us or something, don't you?' Karen asked gently.

Hermione's lower lip quivered slightly as she nodded.

'I need to get Dad down here and I'm ... I'm going to cast a Confundus Charm on you both,' she explained, gripping Ron's hand. 'You'll be moving to Australia, your names will be changed, and ...'

Hermione trailed off and looked over at Ron, who rubbed her back with his free hand. Hermione took a breath and continued.

'You ... you won't remember that you have a daughter.'

Karen sighed and nodded.

'Of course,' she whispered. 'If they do find us, we won't be able to help them find you or Harry.'

Hermione nodded and Ron gripped her shoulders gently.

'What are our names?' Karen asked softly.

Hermione sighed.

'Wendell and Monica Wilkins,' she said.

Ron snorted with laughter, but cleared his throat to cover it up.

'What?' Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, a smile on his face.

Karen smiled slightly as Ron tried to keep quiet, but Hermione prodded him in the ribs, causing him to lose his composure and burst out laughing.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, I know it's not funny but, really ... _Wendell Wilkins_?' Ron howled.

Hermione shifted away from him and crossed her arms.

'You have a better name, Ronald?' Hermione drawled.

Ron's laughter subsided slightly and he shook his head.

'No, you're right, Hermione. I'm sorry. Want me to go get your dad?'

'No, I'll go get him.'

Ron gripped her hand gently and Hermione took a breath, squeezing back before standing and heading towards the stairs. Karen took a moment to study the man that her daughter had fallen for.

'Ron,' she whispered.

Ron looked over at her.

'Mrs Granger?' he said.

Karen took a breath.

'How do you see my daughter?'

Ron frowned slightly.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you see her as a friend, or as someone you'd want to persue a relationship with?'

Ron's ears turned a vivid red as he cleared his throat, not breaking eye contact with Karen.

'Mrs Granger, I'm not going to lie to you,' he mumbled. 'I ... I love your daughter. I do. But now ... now it's far too dangerous to admit something like that to anyone who doesn't already know it. Hermione ... she doesn't know yet and if I die without her knowing, then it'll be easier for her to move on. And if ... if she dies, I'll just ... I'll _have_ to move on.'

'So you're being protective, in a way,' Karen replied softly.

Ron nodded, though he looked anguished.

'I want to tell her. I really do. But I'll have to wait until after the War,' he said quietly. 'After everything we've been through and everything we've done together ... we've seen the best and the worst of each other, Mrs Granger. How could I not fall in love with her?'

Karen nodded, but their conversation was cut short when Jack's voice was heard on the stairs.

'-- bloody fucking charms and their bloody fucking legal ages!'

'Hermione, what are you doing to your father?' Karen asked, standing as Jack entered the kitchen, floating a few feet off the ground.

'He refused to come with me; he was still hacked off at the fact that I'd been in so much danger and decided not to tell either of you,' Hermione replied, wiping her face of her tears as she entered the kitchen as well, her wand aloft.

Ron jumped up and, after Hermione had placed her father in a chair, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione absently rubbed his chest, not even looking at him, before stepping forward and looking between her father and her mother.

'You're both in danger,' she whispered. 'I've told you so much about Harry, and now all about what's happened in the past six years while I was at Hogwarts. If Voldemort or his Death Eaters find you, they will torture you for information and then kill you. I can't let that happen, so I'm going to be casting a Confundus Charm on you both, at the same time, to alter your memories.

'You'll have different names from now on, you'll be moving to Australia, because it's the life dream of Wendell and Monica Wilkins to move there, and, most importantly, you're childless.'

Karen watched as a tear slipped from Hermione's eye. She wiped it away almost furiously before continuing.

'The next time you're Karen and Jack Granger will be when I come and get you in Australia when the War is finally over. If I don't make it ... well ... you'll be happy enough as Wendell and Monica to live without me.'

By now, Karen had tears running down her face as it finally sank in: the situation she was in was extremely dangerous and her only daughter was being so incredibly brave. She walked forward and hugged Hermione tightly, openly crying. Hermione clutched her mother to her, crying as well. When Karen looked up, Ron was standing in the doorway, looking torn between wrenching Hermione out of her mother's arms to comfort her and letting them have their moment.

Hermione parted from her mother and managed to talk her father into a hug. Once they had parted, Hermione stood in front of Ron, who dutifully stood tall and proud behind her, and raised her wand.

'Are you ready?' she whispered to them.

Karen and Jack looked at each other and Karen shook her head.

'No,' she whispered, 'but if you don't do it now, then you never will.'

Hermione nodded and, still crying, started mumbling some words. The last thing Karen realised before she became Monica Wilkins was that her daughter had grown into a young woman. Karen slipped away from Hermione.

* * *

Karen blinked, feeling as though she were waking from a deep sleep.

'Oh, my God,' she whispered as her eyes landed on Hermione. 'It's over.'

Hermione started sobbing as she threw herself at her mother. Karen caught her and gripped her tightly, hugging her only daughter. Hermione was babbling as she cried and Karen sat them down, rocking back and forth slowly and gently.

'I can't understand a word you're saying, darling,' Karen whispered, smoothing Hermione's crazy hair.

Hermione lifted her head and wiped at her eyes, swallowing and taking deep, steadying breaths.

'I said, I've missed you so much and I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to reverse the spell. Oh, wait until I tell Ron it worked; he'll never let me live it down.'

Karen smiled.

'Where's Jack?' she whispered.

'Dad raced to the bathroom to be sick,' Hermione replied. 'I don't think magic fancies him very much.'

Karen laughed and hugged Hermione again.

'OK, what year is it?'

'It's 1998. The middle of August.'

'I'm assuming Harry won?'

'Yes.'

'So Lord Whatever-His-Name-Was...'

'Is dead. For good this time.'

'OK. Where are we? Did we make it to Australia?'

'Yes. Just outside of Sydney. I need you and Dad to pack up so I can Side-Along you back to Britain.'

Karen nodded and hugged Hermione again.

'You and Ron ...'

'Are finally working towards a serious relationship,' Hermione replied, smiling.

Karen smiled back.

'It's about time; you've been in love with him since at _least_ your sixth year.'

'My fourth,' Hermione mumbled. 'I didn't even know what I was feeling until it didn't go away a few years later.'

Karen laughed slightly and took a breath.

'Let's make sure your father's alright and then go home,' she whispered.

* * *

'The Burrow,' Hermione announced as they walked up the path leading to a rather large house that looked as if it were held up by magic.

Karen glanced at Jack, who looked a little green; Apparation was obviously not agreeing with him. Karen rubbed his back gently and Jack groaned quietly, bumping into his wife, trying to curl up into her. Karen let him rest his head on her shoulder as they watched Hermione race up the path and knock on the door. By the time the door opened, Karen and Jack were right behind their daughter, who was greeted with a rather loud, 'Hermione!' as Harry Potter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the house in a huge hug. Karen led Jack into the house and closed the door behind them, leaning against it and watching Hermione's interaction with everyone.

'Oh, Harry, I missed you,' Hermione said, laughing as Harry plopped a kiss on the top of her head.

'Hermione!'

A flash of red flew across the room and knocked Hermione back a few steps, making her laugh as Ginny hugged her.

'Gin! Oh, I missed everyone so much,' Hermione said, still laughing at the greeting.

Arthur and Molly managed to sneak in and hug Hermione before George appeared (Hermione had explained about the entire War as Karen and Jack had packed their belongings). He hugged Hermione too, and Hermione murmured some thing to him, making George nod slightly. Hermione smiled at him before looking around the room.

'Oh, I've missed you all so much,' she said to the room.

'I missed you too.'

Hermione's entire face changed as Ron's voice reached her. She relaxed considerably and turned slowly to face him. Ron was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hands in his pockets.

'Ron,' she breathed.

Ron grinned at her.

'You're back,' he whispered.

Hermione nodded and flew at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and at first, Karen thought they were simply hugging, but as Ron lifted her daughter off of her feet, Karen realised that they were kissing, and she felt Hermione slip almost completely.

* * *

'Mmm, God, Ron.'

'Oh, bloody hell.'

'Come on, love, I'm almost there.'

Karen froze, her eyes wide as she heard her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend doing ... _things_ in the early hours of the morning.

'Oh fuck, Hermione, hurry.'

Trying to ignore the fact that there was a boy in Hermione's bedroom when said boy was _supposed_ to be in the guest room (not to mention the fact that the boy was doing unspeakable things to Hermione), Karen attempted to unroot her feet from the floor. There was a stifled shriek and a muffled groan and Karen heard the bed squeak and two satisfied sighes.

'I missed you,' she heard Ron mumble.

Hermione hummed her agreement and then giggled a bit.

'Ron, really, that's highly unfair. No tickling.'

'But it makes you squirm,' Ron replied.

Hermione hmphed and Ron chuckled.

'Don't, Ron,' Hermione whinged quietly.

Ron let out a breath and Karen heard the bed squeak again. The two were quiet and just as Karen was about to move, Ron spoke.

'Think your parents'll let us sleep in the same bed tonight?'

'Why? What's tonight?'

'I thought we were going to tell them we're engaged,' said Ron.

Hermione giggled.

'I know, I just love hearing you say that,' she replied.

'Say what?'

'That we're engaged.'

Karen blinked as it set in; Hermione was engaged. Not only was she engaged, but she was only twenty-two and had already found the love of her life. And was _engaged_.

'I love you,' Ron murmured.

Hermione hummed again and the bed squeaked once more.

'I love you too, Mr Weasley.'

'I love you more, future Mrs Weasley.'

'Doubtful,' Hermione murmured.

As Karen made her way back to her bed, she felt Hermione hanging on by a single thread.

* * *

'Mum! Mum, help!'

Karen looked up and saw Hermione rushing towards her, her wedding dress balled up in one hand to keep it from dragging on the floor.

'Dammit, Hermione, I could've asked for you!' Ginny snapped, racing after Hermione, who had skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked.

'I think he's outside waiting for the ceremony to start. Why? What's wrong? You said you needed help?' Karen replied.

Hermione nodded furiously.

'I can't do it --'

'Excuse me?' Ginny exclaimed. 'My brother is out there waiting for you and --'

'Dammit, Ginny, will you shut up and let me finish?' Hermione snapped at her matron of honour.

Ginny grit her teeth and Hermione took a breath.

'As I was saying. I can't do it in front of everyone. I need you to cover for me while I grab Ron, Harry and Ginny and take off for the Ministry to elope. _Please_,' Hermione whispered to her mother.

'You're not going through with this huge wedding?' Ginny asked. 'After everything you put into it?'

Hermione glared at Ginny.

'If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who planned this entire bloody _party_. You and Molly. I never _said_ I wanted a huge wedding. Close family and friends. That's it. That's all I wanted. But you had to go and invite relatives I didn't even know I _had_, not to mention _all_ of your family, some people from Hogwarts that I don't remember _ever_ talking to, and then you expect it to mean something?' Hermione exclaimed. 'Ginny, I'm not saying my vows to the man I love with people I don't even know watching us! That completely dilutes the meaning behind it.'

Ginny took a breath and threw herself at Hermione, sobbing.

'You're right, I'm so sorry. I just wanted it to be perfect for you because you're my best friend and you're marrying my prat of a brother!' she wailed.

Hermione hugged her back.

'Ginny, I need you and Mum to go out and tell everyone I backed out,' Hermione whispered, looking at Karen, who frowned slightly.

'That would break Ron's heart,' she said.

Hermione nodded.

'I know. As soon as you tell them, Mum, I need you to grab Ron and Ginny, I need you to grab Harry. Mum, take Ron to his room and tell him to change into the clothes on his bed and meet you outside the bathroom on the second floor,' said Hermione. 'Ginny, you and Harry need to change into dress robes and meet us at the Ministry of Magic twenty five minutes after you change.'

Ginny stepped away from Hermione and wiped at her face, nodding.

'I need to fix my make-up,' she mumbled.

'Don't,' said Hermione. 'It makes it seem like you're upset at the fact that I'm leaving. Wait until after you're inside, OK?'

Ginny beamed.

'That's brilliant.'

'Did you expect anything less?' Hermione asked, grinning.

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

'Now?' Karen asked.

Hermione looked at her mother.

'Now,' she said.

And with that, Hermione turned and raced up the stairs. Karen and Ginny looked at each other and then turned and walked out into the garden behind The Burrow.

'Who's going to tell them?' Ginny asked Karen.

'I was thinking you should,' Karen replied. 'You're matron of honour.'

Ginny nodded and chewed on her bottom lip as they rushed up the aisle. Ginny turned and faced the guests.

'I'm sorry to say,' she said clearly, 'that the bride has backed out.'

Karen watched as Ron's brows furrowed and he looked back at Harry.

'She wouldn't,' Ron was murmuring. 'What is she doing?'

Karen took her cue and walked up to Ron.

'Follow me,' she whispered. 'It's OK.'

Ron looked at Karen and his eyes widened.

'She's not, is she?'

'Come on, Ron, just ... follow me,' Karen whispered, taking his arm and leading off to the side.

Karen managed to get Ron into the house before he exploded.

'What the bloody hell is she playing at?' he snapped. 'She wanted this! She bugged me for months about plans and setting a date!'

Karen led Ron up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom.

'You need to change,' she said, pushing Ron into the room.

Ron stopped his rant and looked at his bed and then back at Karen.

'No way,' he breathed.

'Change,' Karen said, closing the door behind him.

Three minutes later, Ron emerged, dressed in fancy robes, his arms crossed over his chest. Karen gripped his elbow and led him down to the bathroom on the second floor where Hermione was waiting, dressed in what appeared to be a female version of Ron's robes.

'Oh, thank Merlin,' Hermione exclaimed, throwing herself at Ron, who stood rather still.

'Are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on, Hermione?' he growled.

Hermione stepped back and grabbed his hands.

'We're eloping,' she said. 'The huge crowd ... it wasn't right. Harry and Ginny are going to be at the Ministry in a few minutes to be our witnesses. No muss no fuss.'

Ron continued to glare at her and Hermione sighed.

'I didn't want to say my vows to the man I love in front of people who don't know me, or _us_, for that matter. It wouldn't be the same,' she whispered, running her hands down his chest and grabbing at his fingers, her engagement ring sparkling. 'Ron, please. I'm sorry I left you out there, but I _know_ you didn't want a huge wedding either!'

Ron's features softened slightly and he threaded their fingers together, pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

'Let's go, then,' he whispered. 'Don't want to be late for our own wedding, now, do we?'

Hermione beamed at him and let one hand go to grip Karen's hand.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Karen smiled at her only daughter and, as their fingers slid across each other, she felt as though the final thread had snapped.

* * *

'Oh, god, no wonder you stopped after you had me,' Hermione shrieked, gripping Karen's hand. 'Where in the _hell_ is my husband!'

Karen held Hermione's hand as she started to deliver baby Rose.

'He's coming, darling, he's coming,' Karen shouted over Hermione's screams.

'He better be; I'm going to _murder him_,' she shouted back.

'Fuck! I'm here, love, I'm here!'

Karen looked behind her and saw Ron burst through the door. He gripped Karen's shoulder in greeting as he shimmied behind the raised head of the bed and gripped Hermione's other hand, panting a bit and then wincing as she squeezed his fingers.

'It's about bloody time,' Hermione sobbed as her husband pressed kisses to her forehead and brushed back her sweat-soaked hair from her face.

'I know, I'm so, so sorry, my timing is horrible and my boss is a bastard and I finally just _left_.'

Hermione looked at him.

'_YOUR BOSS IS HARRY POTTER, YOU BLOODY FOOL_! _HE'S BEEN HERE FOR OVER AN HOUR AND IT'S NOT EVEN HIS BABY!_'

Ron grinned at her and kissed her softly.

'I know, I'm sorry.'

'What _actually_ happened, Ronald?'

'Hermione, I need you to push!' the Healer shouted.

Ron spoke as Hermione pushed and Karen watched the conversation with slight amusement as Ron explained that he answered Interdepartmental Memos in order of appearance and didn't notice Harry's memo was marked as "Important and Urgent" until he got around to it an hour after it showed up. Hermione shrieked as she pushed and Ron's eyes watered in pain as her nails pierced his hand. Karen, too, was in pain; she was bordering on a broken hand judging by the death-grip Hermione had placed on her right hand.

'Almost there, Hermione,' the Healer exclaimed. 'One more big push, dear!'

Hermione pushed and Karen saw Ron watch as his daughter appeared, all bloody and pink. Hermione collapsed against the bed and Ron groaned his amazement and turned and kissed Hermione.

'You did it, love,' he whispered. 'You did it. She's beautiful.'

Hermione was smiling up at her husband, who had his forehead pressed against her's. Hermione brought the hand Ron was holding up to cup the side of his face.

'Next time, you deliver the baby, OK?' she murmured, her hand dropping from his face.

Ron chuckled and kicked off his shoes before climbing into the bed with his wife.

'I love you so fucking much, Hermione,' he whispered.

Hermione snuggled against him and nuzzled his neck gently. Karen's hand remained in Hermione's and she felt Hermione squeeze gently. Karen looked up and saw Hermione smiling weakly at her.

'You're a grandmother,' she whispered.

Karen grinned widely.

'I am, aren't I?' she whispered back.

Hermione nodded and Karen pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead just as the Healer came over with her granddaughter.

'Baby Rose Weasley,' the Healer whispered, handing Hermione the bundle.

Hermione took her daughter and looked up at Ron, who was gaping.

'Bloody hell,' he breathed. 'She's so tiny.'

Hermione giggled and looked at Karen, who was smiling.

'She's beautiful, darling,' Karen whispered.

Hermione smiled back and Karen realised that she never lost her daughter, and never would.

**Finite Incantatum**


End file.
